DESCRIPTION (Applicant's Description): The goal of this proposal is to continue to offer and to continue to improve the Cancer Prevention and Control Pre- and Postdoctoral Training Program established at the Arizona Cancer Center, University of Arizona, Tucson. Under the new leadership of David Alberts, M.D., the Deputy Director of the Arizona Cancer Center and Director of Cancer Prevention and Control and James Marshall, Ph.D., Assistant Director of Cancer Prevention and Control and Senior Epidemiologist at the Arizona Cancer Center, this traineeship will continue to be an integral part of a comprehensive research and health promotion program. Under the broad context of cancer prevention, this comprehensive program has integrated sections in Biometry, Epidemiology, Nutrition, Behavioral Science, Public Health, Cancer Biology, Minority Cancer Prevention, Nursing, and Health Policy. This approach has been used in in- depth research investigations of breast, colon, prostate, lung, cervix, and skin cancers. This proposal outlines the breadth of research coordinated through this program and emphasizes its outstanding training opportunities. The training experience will expose its participants to this multidisciplinary program by offering trainees general experiences in the essential areas of cancer prevention. The program will stress structured coursework schedules, formal presentations, short-term internships in specific areas, and the development and execution of independent research. Each trainee will be under the direction of a faculty mentor and will be supported by a strong network of interdisciplinary scientists in the program's executive committee. Predoctoral trainees will hold a bachelor's degree in a related area of science or health-related disciplines. These trainees must be accepted into a Ph.D. program at the University of Arizona in one of the primary program areas. Two trainees will be recruited; awards are on a year-to-year basis. Postdoctoral trainees will hold either an M.D. and be eligible for a Master's of Public Health degree, or a Ph.D./Dr.P.H. degree in a cancer prevention and control related area. All postdoctoral candidates must exhibit a strong interest in research in at least one of the primary disciplines in this program. Two trainees will be recruited in Year 01 for two-year fellowships.